


The Overgrown Fields

by Piscaria



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: Abigail drags Sebastian out on a walk.





	The Overgrown Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/gifts).



They pick their way through the weed-choked fields, passing Sebastian's mug of coffee back and forth. He drinks it black, like Abigail does, and she closes her eyes as she sips, breathes in the deep, rich aroma. The weeds are tall, catching on her crocheted tights above her boots. She wishes she'd thought to wear jeans, but it's a minor annoyance on such a lovely fall day.

"Don't you love the overgrown fields?" she asks.

Beside her, Sebastian shrugs. He's never been particularly interested in nature, too caught up in the imagined worlds of his books and games to pay much attention to the real world surrounding him. Honestly, it's a miracle she was able to drag him out this morning at all. Abigail loves books and games, too, but she also loves the slant of light on the distant hills, the vibrant leaves of the oak and maple thickets surrounding the fields. 

"I wonder what will happen to this place now that the old farmer is gone," Sebastian says, brushing the seed heads off his black jeans.

Abigail has been worried about that herself, ever since she listened to her dad's conversation with Mayor Lewis. "Dad heard that he left the farm to his grandkid.”

“They will probably sell it," Sebastian says. "Nobody moves to Stardew Valley." 

The thought makes Abigail frown. She's been worried that a young, energetic farmer would tame the overgrown mess of tall grass and leaves, square it off into tidy vegetable patches. But the idea that the old farmer's grandchild might sell the property is even worse. Everyone knows that Joja Corp has been sniffing around for a place to build a new warehouse. They've even asked Mayor Lewis for the old community center. There's no way they wouldn't snatch this old farm up if it went on the market. Abigail imagines these fields buried under concrete, and can't repress a shudder.

"Nothing's for sure yet," she says, mostly to herself.

Sebastian bumps her shoulder with his, and passes back the coffee in a silent apology. "Spirit's Eve is coming up," he says to distract her. 

It's an obvious ploy, but Abigail brightens anyway. She _loves_ Spirit's Eve.

"This year, I'm going to figure out that maze," she declares, and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"I don't know why you like it so much. It's not like you want a golden pumpkin."

That's true. Abigail likes real pumpkins that she can carve into jack-o-lanterns and bake into pies. Sebastian's mom makes an incredible pumpkin soup, though Abigail doesn't like it quite as much as Sebastian does. Still, she'd like to learn the recipe someday, if only to make it for Sebastian and see his eyes light up. Golden pumpkins, though? What is Abigail supposed to do with one of those? It's not like she can eat it, though she'll eat just about everything. 

"I like the challenge of the maze," she says. "The prize is just an afterthought."

Sebastian shakes his head, but he's smiling. Abigail grins, and passes the coffee back to him.


End file.
